


My Sun

by ladynoirAKAlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, first kiss aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirAKAlife/pseuds/ladynoirAKAlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is just a short fic I wrote to show fluff between Adrien and Marinette for <a href="http://annabethena.tumblr.com">@annabethena</a> on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun

“Marinette!” my mother shouts from the living room, “Adrien’s here!” 

Tikki gives me some final words of encouragement before hiding behind my bed.

I look around my newly cleaned, pink room, checking I haven’t left any pictures of Adrien up. Which I did, so I quickly tore off the photo from the June 2016 Vogue issue from the wall near my bedroom and toss it in my drawer.

“Hey Marinette, your mum told me to just head on up here,” Adrien says with a smile, “Are you ready to start our project?”

“Hi Adrien,” I reply, “Do you think we should wait for Alya and Nino?”

“Knowing them they’re probably kissing each other’s faces off in an alleyway so we might as well start now.”

I agree and ask “Do you want to work on the balcony? It’ll be nicer than being in here all day.”

“Sure!” Adrien exclaims.

—

A few hours later, me and Adrien finally finish the first part of our presentation and the sun is beginning to set. Paris is more beautiful at this time of day than any other. Everything is gold, the buildings, the landmarks, the people. Everything is just more elegant.

Nino messages the group chat between him, Alya, Adrien and I saying:

“me n Alya r extremely sorry that we aren’t able 2 go to mari’s, we got… carried away”

Adrien sighs and replies:

“Oh well, Marinette and I have finished the first part, we can all do the next part tomorrow at mine.”

He then turns to me, “Seeing as they aren’t going to make it, do you want to do something else so we don’t do all the work for them? Gorilla isn’t picking me up for at least a couple of hours.”

“Okay, do you want to just talk or something?” I answer awkwardly.

He states, “Sounds perfect.”

—

I tell him about my plan to become a successful fashion designer and he informs me that he could be able to sort out an apprenticeship for me with his father.

Adrien tells me about his mother, how he doesn’t want to be a model in the future, how he wants to become a physicist, how thankful he is that he’s made such good friends at Collège Françoise Dupont.

“You were my first friend. Real friend,” Adrien says shyly.

I look at him and respond, “It’s funny isn’t it? I thought you were another Chloé when you first started and you are no where near Chloé! Wow my feelings for you have changed a lot, I hated you and now I lov—” I quickly cover my mouth.

“Were you about to say you love me?”

“N-N-No…”

The next thing I know, all I can see is Adrien’s face getting closer to mine, his glittering eyes staring into mine and his lips puckered in a rose shape. 

All I can smell is Adrien’s cologne, earthy with a hint of citrus.

All I can hear is my heart palpitating faster than light and then a hushed voice. 

“I love you, Mari.” 

Then all I can feel is him. 

All I can taste is his vanilla lips.

My body ignites with fire. The earth spins like crazy, the universe freaks out as if this was its plan all along, time whizzes faster than ever before. Everything is surprisingly perfect. I could feel the wind breezing through my hair, how the Parisian air was freezing me to the bone and Adrien was the sun, my only source of warmth. There’s only one weird thing, his lips don’t feel unfamiliar, it’s almost like I have kissed them before.

Then God throws a bucket of ice cold water over me. Time presses pause. The earth stops spinning. The universe comes to a halt. My brain refreshes and suddenly everything clicks. 

“How could I have not seen it before? The blond hair, the green eyes, the puns.”

I pull away from my sun, gaze into the emeralds staring at me and whisper,

“Chat?”


End file.
